The binds of friendship
Authors note This is my entry for round one of the pasta competition + my first ever pasta I decided to put a twist on the theme (don't murder me pls) enjoy The user I was playing Roblox (big surprise rip tix). I was just messing around in Broken Bones IV when I get a message from a strange user (note: I play on Xbox so it went with my other messages) I didn't really notice until I was leaving Roblox. By then it was mixed with messages from friends and people who like my pixel arts but this message stood out from the restrailer other than the pixel arts fans and friends (if I had any lol) there was a message from someone called the binder, simply saying "let's be friends :>" I just messaged them, "no thanks" and I left it at that but after then they started to change playing the suicidal card, which seriously annoyed me so I basically destroyed my controller buttons telling them if they didn't shut up I would report them (like Microsoft pays attention to those) which seemed to work. They started apologising and saying the only wanted a friend so I took pity on them and added them as a friend (Oh your such a saint) I can hear you (sorry) the last message I see from then was "The Binding begins" I just shrugged it off and went to sleep (shouldn't have done that) I said shut up. The binding It had been three days since I heard from the binder and then he says me a message saying "type this in roblox game" and then a series of numbers and letters I was nervous at first but my curiosity got the best of me (curiosity killed the cat) then good thing I'm a fish now shut up (sorry) I typed the random name in the search and found one game once again I was nervous, then curious and joined, I'm stupid, narrator stop leaving out brackets (sorry) this game was a singular dark room with a pedestal and a ring on top it was the only thing I could do so I walked towards the ring,touch it and then I hear it voice in my headphones that kinda sounds like the joker saying "The binding is complete" that seriously freaked me out so I just turn off my Xbox and try and process what just happened that's when my phone started ringing. The encounter I picked up my phone and saw it was an unknown number trying to video call me if decided to awnsering since this could go two ways very funny or very bad let me give you time to guess how it went........... it went absolutely horrible I awnsering and staring at me fron the screen is a face covered in scars and stiches, red bloodshot eyes and the most Jeff the killer like smile you could fucking imagine this face wold haunt the nightmares of your nightmares nightmares after we stare at each other for like five seconds he just starts laughing like a maniac then pulls out a knife in forgot to mention in the last part the ring when I touched it was added to my avatar and was called the ring of binding...and looked exactly like a ring on hadisplay gotten two days ago... dont you hate thinking of more ideas for a plot in the next chapter but are too lazy to rewrite it all. I was wearing the ring and when he pulls out the knife in notice he's wea ring the exact.same.ring.as.me. He then Stabs himself in the arm. He doesn't feel anything but I feel a sharp pain and my arm starts bleeding. He lifts the knife and is aimed at his stomach in a hope to save my life I pull of my ring moments before he plunges his knife into his stomach. He looks up at me with pure shock then utters three last words "well played. Friend" he then collapses backwards and his lifeless body lays on the floor in a puddle of blood. After that I rush into the bathroom to grab some stuff to stop the bleeding and try to forget about what happened... also I sold the ring. The end goodbye you can go now. Write the first section of your page here. note